Historia Da Minha Vida, Se Isso For Vida
by PrincesaKory
Summary: E se Estelar tivesse um estilo Gótico? E se Estelar fosse adotada por duas famílias diferentes? E se Dick(Robin) fosse um Playboy que namorasse a líder de torcida do Colégio de Gotham Cyte. Quem é Monik de verdade? Dick ficara com quem? Sera Monik? Sera Selene? Sera Claire? Ou Sera Lara? Quem é a vilã? E quem é a mocinha? Isso vocês só descobriram se lerem minha primeiríssima fic!


HISTÓRIA A DA MINHA VIDA, SE ISSO FOR VIDA...

SIPNOSE:

E se Estelar tivesse um estilo gótico?

E se ela fosse adotada por duas famílias diferentes?

E se Monik fosse o pior pesadelo de Selene?

E se Selene se apaixonasse por Dick que namora Monik?

E se Monik fosse uma vip?

E se Dick se apaixonar por Selene?

E se as duas gangues não se derem bem?

E se Rachel vira uma integrante da gangue de Selene?

E se Selene não deseja admitir seus sentimentos por Dick a si própria?

E se Monik quiser se vingar de Selene?

Ela ira escapar?

E se Dick usar Selene para ajudar sua namorada?

E se Selene se vingar pelo dobro?

Quais destas arfimações acima são verdadeiras e quais são falsas?Descubra lendo e seguindo a historia de perto!

Você pode esta achando estranho o jeito que estou começando esta história, mas só pra registrar eu sou muito diferente das outras girls... Elas são patricinhas, cheias de nhénhénhé, umas com as outras. Se acham só pela condição financeira, mas eu,háháhá não sou assim mesmo nem morta,porque eu posso ser SUPER HIPER MEGA RICA(pra não dizer trilhonaria).

Eu sou Starfire, em Inglês Estelar, mas acreditem não gosto de usar meu nome "REAL" "VERDADEIRO", em tamaraniano e Koriand'r, eu tenho uma Irma mais velha Komander e meu querido irmão, o caçula Ryand'r, que tem muito afeto por mim e eu pelo mesmo. Agora vou contar a vocês a historia da minha vida, se isso for vida...

**{Flashback – 9 anos atrás...}**

Foi onde tudo começou onde eu posei neste planeta, estranho. Caí na estrada deserta, era ainda cedo olhei meu traje e tinha características tamaranianas e como estou num planeta chamado Terra. Estava sozinha e com medo. (N/A: Claro! O que você quer? A menina acabou de posar num planeta "ESTRANHO" chamado "Terra", o que você queria que acontecesse que ela iria corre e pular e gritar feito uma paranóica ou uma histérica!) Quando do nada vi uma loja de roupas era a Cherry Modas (ATENÇAO: Isso ai saiu de alguma maneira da minha cabeça, então não me pergunte "Que loja e essa?" "Onde eu a encontro?" porque tenha do NE gente. Agora voltemos a historia!) e foi quando pensei _"Um seria bom eu entrar ali e pagar umas roupas!"_. Como tenho as habilidades de um vampiro entrei e as câmeras não me viram entrando ou saindo. Peguei um vestido justo na cintura depois ele se estendia pra baixo e é claro acima do joelho, uma meia-calça branca que vai ate a cintura e uma botinha branca pequena não passando do tornozelo e uma top-jaqueta branca. Fui embora o mais rápido possível, fui pra cidade onde um dos guardas me viu e perguntou se eu estava bem, e onde ela estava:

Guarda: Ola menininha. Onde esta sua mãe?

Star: Ela esta na floricultura... –dando um sorriso forçado. Claro ela acabou mentindo pro guarda sobre sua mãe. O que ela viu primeira foi à floricultura. -moço!

Guarda: E o que você esta fazendo deste lado menina, se a floricultura esta do outro lado da rua?

Star: Bem_... "Putz! Agora to frita.."-_eu vim tomar um pouco de sol, já que La dentro estava frio, mamãe deixou já que da pra ela me vigiar.

Guarda um pouco desconfiado: Ótimo!Vamos La quero conversas com sua mãe menininha.

Star engoliu seco. E segui-o guarda ate do outro lado da rua, com medo do que viria pela frente.

Guarda: Qual e o seu nome princesa?

Star olhou pro lado defasando e viu o nome Rosa: Meu nome é Rosa moço!

Guarda: Então Rosa me espere aqui. Tudo bem?

Star: Muito bem. Vou ficar aqui seu guarda, não e?

Guarda: Isso linda. -quando o guarda virou pra dentro da loja Star correu pra fora atravessando a rua

Eu corri e corri pra longe achei um parque e vi um lugar escondido onde eu poderia me esconder por um tempo. Entrei, por fora só parecia arvores nada que se chama atenção, que era tudo o que eu queria de menos agora, mas sem querer pra minha "INFELICIDADE" (FELICIDADE E DEMAIS DA CONTA) esbarrei com um menino da minha idade lindo de morrer ele era moreno, cabelos negros caídos à franja tampando um pouco do olho esquerdo onde encarava aqueles olhos Azuis Safira, aqueles lindos cristais,quando percebi que estava no chão ainda,ele me ofereceu uma ajuda ate que eu aceitei bem, mas sem querer ele me puxou com força demais e meu corpo ficou molenga quando eu o toquei e sem querer nos beijamos, como beijos de língua (N/A: Ai vocês perguntam: _"Mas como crianças de 7ou 8 anos dão beijo de língua em Princesakory?"_ ai eu respondo_ "Gente isso e historia, pode acontecer de tudo, aqui depende do limite da sua imaginação! A minha, por exemplo, não tem limite. De vez em quando e um perigo, porque às vezes a imaginação e tanta que você não consegue controlar a cena do jeito que gostaria que acontecesse, mas e só repensar, se for preciso um montão de vezes ate que a cena fique perfeita, do jeito que você gosta! Acredite isso sempre acontece comigo"_.

Separamos só o rosto, mas o corpo ainda continuava colado, então quando vimos rapidamente nos separamos ele estendeu a mão e disse:

-Hãm!?Dick!Dick Grayson. E você e?

-Hãm!?...-_"Rápido pensa num nome! Hãm!?Ele ta esperando,anda não deixe-o escapar!Anda mulher!"_-Sou Selene...-Eu digo apertando a mão dele com delicadeza.

Dick: Prazer. Hãm!?Sobre o beijo me desculpe.

"Selene": Não tudo bem.

Dick: Não serio. Minha cabeça disse pra eu não fazer isso, mas meu coração dizia ao contrario, então... -Ele não sabia o que dizer-Foi mal Selene.

Selene: Pelo menos você seguiu seu coração Dick. Mas a culpa também e minha. Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo. Bem tenho que ir. Tchau Dick.

Dick: Tchau Selene. Adeus...

Depois disso fui parar num orfanato para crianças abandonadas, e adivinha quem me colocou La?Em?Em?Em?O guarda daquele dia, depois disso ouvi no noticiário que os pais de Dick tinham morrido. Uma família chamada "Os Graysos Voadores" do circo de Gotham. Pensei "_Pobre Dick. Espero que esteja bem, ou então melhor do que eu aqui!"_ Depois de dois dias La comecei e ser maltratada por crianças e responsáveis. Quando fiz 8 anos, a noite fui ate a geladeira e peguei um pedaço de bolo de morango com creme e comi um pedaç dias depois uma dedo-duro que eu achava que era minha miga me dedurou pra coordenadora,onde me torturou me deixou de castigo não poderia lanchar a tarde,tomar café ou então brincar com outras crianças,eu fingia esta angustiada mas aquilo não era mais tortura pra que ouvi duas meninas conversando sobre um casal muito rico(Milionários)que viria adotar uma crianç ão era minha chance de sair de dia seguinte a tal família veio pro orfanato olharam todos mais não me viram porque me tranquei no quarto ou eram o que achavam,entrei na limusine escondida(Em um espaço invisível no porta-malas,então fiquei ali por 10 minutos ate que a família foi adorando pois me plano tinha dado que eles iriam embarcar pra um navio,pois ouvi o escondida,mais não sabia que toda a creche iria dar adeus,quando eu sai a aluna dedo-duro disse.

Monik: Ali tia aquela garota idiota. -Disse Monik apontando pra mim, só sei que vi a monitora pegar meu braço forte. Mas pra minha sorte a família rica a viu a mulher perguntou.

Sra. Croft: O que esta acontecendo?

Monitora: Nada demais Sra. Croft, só uma charlatona querendo fugir. -Quando ouvi a palavra charlatona deu vontade de me transformar em vampira e a morder pra matar e cuspir todo seu veneno que ela chamava sangue.

Sr. Croft: Tem certeza?

Monitora: Claro que sim.

Me: Por favor, tenham piedade de mim, eu não quero sofrer mais nas mãos deles, eles humilham-me leve me com vocês, por favor!-Eu disse chorona.

Sra. Croft: Venha meu bem. Venha ser a nossa filha.

Me: Serio?

Sr. Croft: Sim!

Todos: O que?

Soltei-me da monitora e estava pronta pra ir embora. Quando eu me virei e disse com doçura na voz.

Me: Adeus!

Monitora: Você vai pagar pira lha!

Sra. Croft: Olha como você fala da minha filha seu monstro. Venha Lara Croft!

Me: Tenho um nome agora mamãe. Opa desculpa. Força de impulso.

Na viagem contei tudo sobre mim, principalmente o fato deu ser uma vampira poderosa e a única que pode sobreviver à luz do sol sem queimar, e meus poderes de uma deusa.

**2 Anos depois... **

Fui seqüestrada e mandada para um orfanato o mesmo de antes só que dessa vez fiquei só um dia La. Eu fui adotada novamente pela bilionária Selina Kyle. Onde me registrou com o nome de Claire Redfield Kyle. Entrei em contato com minha mãe, a primeira de adoção Larissa Croft. Conversei com ela e tudo ficou bem ate ela me avisar que papai morreu hoje de manha desabei a parecer que Selina me sentiu chorar o tanto que se apagou Amim,ela foi ao meu quarto e me viu.

Selina: O que houve meu amor?

Erika: Quem e essa, minha filha?

Me: Selina esta e a minha primeira mãe de adoção. E Larissa essa e a minha segunda mãe de adoção.

Selina e Erika: O que?

Me: Isso vai dar trabalho...

Erika: Mas me diz... Esta tudo ok ai filha?Selina esta cuidando bem de você?

Me: Tudo mãe.

Selina: Esta tudo ótimo Sra. Croft. Vou cuidar muito bem dessa garotinha, e venha visitar de vez em quando.

Erika: pode deixar que eu vou.

Depois disso fui levada pra uma escola partícula. Fiquei La um bom tempo, e de vez em quando minhas mães encrespavam. Como eu odiava a popularidade e os Vips eu ia e voltava de bike. Sempre pedia a elas que não mandassem limusines porque não quero que as Vips aproveitem de mim e minha mãe. Mas como o tempo passa, eu conheci umas pessoas, são mutantes e eu sou a líder da gangue.

Todo santo dia temos que enfrentar as SB (Sangue de Barata), essas meninas são ruins e as piores das piores as SBA (Sangue de Baratas Azedas), essas são as Vips das Vips e seus namoradinhos, todos cheios de nhenhenhe.

**{Flashback - Fim}**

Como sou uma Deusa-Vampira e resisto ao sol (eu sou a única vampira que resiste ao sol), eu sofro de vez enquanto mutações, eu era assim:

-Eu era ruiva;

-Pele um pouco bronzeada(Pois vivi um tempo no espaço e sem querer peguei muito sol);

-Meus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com meus desejos. Exemplo: Azul-Sáfira/Azul-Cristal=Vampira. Que tem dois modos:

1=Tomar sangue pra cura acelerada.

2=Para transformar outro ser em vampiro;

Olhos todo vermelho-Sangue=Sede de ver sangue derramar. Eu confesso e sinistro. E quase tão poderoso quanto os safira.

Olhos todos Branco-Feitiços=Feitiços dos elementos ou outros tipos de feitiços. Na verdade poderes de Deusa. E sinistro, ele fica branco pra qualquer magia preta, branca, vermelha, verde, ou amarela.

E tem o pior dos piores olhos Azul-Sáfira/Azul-Cristal misturados com vermelhos=são os dois misturados, os dois dons. Às vezes e difícil controlar, mas depois que se pega o jeito rapidinho você se vira.

Agora sou assim:

-Cabelos pretos com umas mexas vermelhas.

-Olhos não são mais todos verdes, agora são normais.

-Pela um pouco bronzeada, mas estou agora uma morena.

-Não sou uma garota docinha sou uma gótica agora.

-"Minha mãe que mora em Gotham City e dona das "Empresas Kyle Tecnologi Internacional" e então tenho tecnologia de primeira Mao antes de todos e antes de sair também no mercado, e tenho acesso às ferramentas La de casa onde posso equipar minha moto a "VFR"


End file.
